Walking Dead: Cure 'chapter three'
by paperpepper
Summary: Gunner and Gus spent some time discussing finding Flora. The two men got into an argument about it, wich lead to Gunner collapsing again. From here on, Gunner will wake to find himself in a place unknown and to find someone unexpected.
1. Chapter 1

p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongChapter 3 /strong/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"Welcome to the Grand Oak Hospital Center /span/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;""So, you're telling me you overheard somebody talking roughly about a lady identified as Flora? Claimed Gunner./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Yes,"answered Gus. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"The situation was quite bothering since it was obvious that Gus overheard, and not observed who was presumably talking about Flora. The circumstances were now quite dense. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Gus started staring at Gunner, understanding that he wasn't exactly in a healthy condition. As much, he wanted to support him. But Gus knew he was done for. /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Look," replied Gus. I understand that you really want to find this 'Flora' lady. But you've got to suck up the fact that you've been bitten. Gus was now suddenly curious about how long Gunner has been bitten now. If it turns out this unstable man has been bitten for a couple of hours now, Gus either needs to kill Gunner himself. Or Gunner will have to commit. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Gus was now suddenly curious about how long Gunner has been bitten now. If it turns out that this unstable man has been bitten for a couple of hours now, Gus either needs to kill Gunner himself. Or Gunner will have to commit. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Gus was now suddenly curious about how long Gunner has been bitten now. If it turns out this unstable man has been bitten for a couple of hours now, Gus either needs to kill Gunner himself. Or Gunner will have to commit. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"The night was just about pitch black outside, considering now that the street lights no longer work. Just sharpening your eyesight outside and attending the walker's moans outside into your ears send a shiver down a grown man's spine. /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Listen, Gunner," said Gus. You don't have to suffer any longer! You can just put an end your suffering right now. There's no point striving a battle that you've already failed to finish! /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Damn it", said Gunner struggling to speak openly. You don't know how desperate I am to locate Flora! She's the only one who has ever understood me! It would destroy me to find her as a walker or see her as a corpse! I'M SO DESPERATE TO FIND HER BECAUSE OF HER SWEET LITTLE SMILE! br /br /p  
p style="text-align: left;"For a second, Gus could actually relate! /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Sadly, because of all the shouting, Gunner became light headed again. He collapsed one again, but this time being caught by Gus!/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Was this it? Gunner may only wake up to be a walker this time. As much as Gunner wanted to apologise for not making it, he wouldn't get the chance to. Looks like this is the end of the road. /p  
p style="text-align: left;""What's this?" A baffling voice said. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"In the eyes of this person, everything was blurry! It was like a blind person walking around without glasses. Who's view was this? Could it be? Yes, it was! Gunner was waking up! /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Gently, Gunner raised his head finding himself in an unfamiliar medical room. The room had no wallpaper or well-made flooring. The smell was quite sickening! It smelt like one thousand corpses being united together! /p  
p style="text-align: left;"abruptly, a strange black woman accompanied Gunner in the medical room. She had nice long bubbled up hair and was wearing some fine summer clothing./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Hey, what happened to me?" Questioned Gunner. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"The woman did not say anything for some reason. /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Answer me," said Gunner while attempting to lift himself up. /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Stay in bed!" Shouted the woman while laying down a strange looking breakfast. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Gunner understood that if she was serving him breakfast, it was now morning. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"By the way, welcome to the Grand Oak Hospital Center." /p  
p style="text-align: left;""How have I not turned yet?" Wondered Gunner. Also, how am I not feeling unwell? /p  
p style="text-align: left;""We gave you a recently discovered drug that has delayed your chance of turning into a senseless, rotting, cannibal bastard,"replied the woman. We plan to keep you working on the drugs until we find a way to completely stop you from turning. /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Wait, we?" Wondered Gunner. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Out of the blue, another woman entered the room to see Gunner. Without any assurance of who it was, she came to a surprise. /p  
p style="text-align: left;""What?" Said Gunner in shock. How are you? br /br /Gunner's words started to tremble imperceptibly. /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Gunner?" Said Flora./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p 


	2. Chapter 2

Gunner was still travelling to the infirmary to get his maddening wound mended. At most, Gunner was desperate to hopefully find Flora, 'alive'. After about and hour of walking, Gunner was slowly feeling unwell. It seemed the virus was finally starting to spread. Gunner himself does not know why he is even bothering carrying on, but that Flora just keeps getting to him. This feels like a purpose to him. This feels like there could be some hope after all.  
Finally, Gunner made it to the closest infirmary.

"Finally," said Gunner in relief. Once I get this wound fixed up, I can finally find Flora. Please let her be OK.

Gunner stepped into the infirmary, looking around for bandages. while walking, Gunner took his machete out and held it tight in his left arm. His right arm is not exactly doing so good. While walking, he overheard a consuming sound. It was obvious to him what it was. Gunner ambled towards the strange sound, but, as if things couldn't get any worse, a walker came from behind ready to eat up Gunner.

"Are you kidding me?" Questioned Gunner. How many times is this going to happen in one day?

Still, never mind this disturbance, Gunner showed a smile on his face because he knew this was quite funny. Eventually, he chopped the walkers head in half and let it collapse. Blood was now covered all over his face. Out of the blue, Gunner became light-headed.

"What the?" Gunner once again questioned. Why am I...

Gunner was certainly not sure about what was going on, but he was desperate for a drink of water. He looked around for some aspiration of water, sadly that wasn't happening. In the process of being dizzy, his body already decided to give up on working. Gunner collapsed!

Gunner's eyes started to slowly open after he was suddenly splattered on the face with really cold water. This water felt like it was fresh and recently from a fridge.

"Woah!" Shouted Gunner. What the fuck is wrong with you? You ignorant little shit!

"Hey, hey!" Shouted the unknown individual. You're lucky your alive right now because of me, show some goddamn manners! Honestly, I could have left you to become lunch.

Gunner looked up to find a strange looking man who seemed to be in his 30's, like him. Still, Gunner was not sorry for his lack of kindness, But he was thankful.

"Well?" Wondered the man. Where's my thanks? I have a gun on me so I'm not afraid to shoot you? I don't play kindly to unthankful strangers. Maybe I'll just have to discipline you!

"Your threatening words aren't exactly scaring me so I would drop the unnecessary standoff," Replied Gunner. it's the apocalypse, no one has time for "Thank you for saving my life, please allow me to praise you until our lives come to an end!" Seriously, grow up.

The man folded his arms and stared at Gunner right in the eye.

"Okay," said the man. I understand now, you don't trust me, so I should be more polite and tell you my name. Once I tell you, I beg for a "thank you".

The man cleared his throat, ready to spill out what his name was. now...

"My name is Gus." Hopefully, you'll at least be kind enough to tell me yours?

Gunner never wanted to tell him his name in case he was working with someone, so he had to act on that.

"My name is Gunner," replied Gunner.

Gunner decided to get up, despite the cold water dripping down his chest. In a flash, when it seemed that everything was OK between the two men, Gunner grabbed Gus's arm and swiftly grabbed the revolver out of his back pocket.

"Oh?" Wondered Gus. Well, I fucked up didn't I?

Gunner continued to aim the gun at Gus's head.

"Now," said Gunner. It seems that I may have to kill you now since you now know my name. It's understandable that it's my fault for telling you but it was the only way for you to slightly get my trust. But still, welcome to the new world. Goodbye, Gus.

"Wait!" Shouted Gus. I noticed your arm was spilling out with blood! I have bandages to mend you! Also, Before you say. I'm fully aware that you've been bitten, but judging by you coming all the way down here... you're looking for someone, aren't you?

Gunner gave himself a minute to think. If he's lucky, this guy could tell him where Flora is! I mean who knows. He could be working with _**her**_!

"Tell me then, if you want your forehead to stay clean," said Gunner. have you come across a woman named, Flora?"

"That's a nice name," said Gus with honesty.

Gunner pointed the gun closer to Gus.

"Okay, Okay," said Gus desperate not to get half his head blown across the room. I didn't come across a girl named Flora.

"Goodbye," said Gunner losing hope.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Shouted Gus. I may not have come across a woman named Flora, but I definitely overheard someone talking about a girl named Flora.

Gunner's eyes started to widen. What does this mean? Could Gunner actually get closer to finding Flora?


End file.
